Still there for me
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Maaf, dengan beberapa alasan ff ini terpaksa tidak saya lanjutkan. *bow* jeongmal mianhae!


****_Fanfic request_ dari _ **Tiara Maya, **hope u like it, saeng. ^^  
_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Lee/Kim Donghae**

**sligth! Kim JongWoon (Yesung) n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt.**

**Rate :**

**T **

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. Typo (s) dimana-mana, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**CRACK PAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

_Aku tau ini salah..._

_Aku tau, aku adalah seorang pendosa.._

_Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintainya.._

_Sampai semuanya terasa sesak disini.._

_Biarkan sekali saja aku bersikap egois.._

_Biarlah aku bersifat kekanakan.._

_Tak peduli jika seluruh dunia menghujatku.._

_Tak ayal jika semua orang membenciku.._

_Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintainya.._

_Dan dia juga mencintaiku.._

_._

_._

_**Still there for me.**_

_**PROLOG**_

_._

_._

Semua terasa memuakan.

Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sesekali ia menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipinya.

Merasakan begitu banyak luka baru tertoreh di hatinya.

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Ia tau, ia adalah seorang pendosa besar, tapi kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus terus merasakannya.

_Caramel_nya menatap nanar satu objek didepan sana, di depan altar. Sosok _namja _yang kini berbalut _tuxedo _berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya, nampak begitu sempurna. Disampingnya ada sosok lain yang berdiri dengan begitu anggun, terbungkus manis dengan _tuxedo _yang sama namun kali ini berwarna lembut, pastel.

Ia tersenyum miris saat melihat pendeta telah benar-benar mengikat mereka berdua, kedua sosok itu. Mengikatnya dalam ikatan suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Sekali lagi, air matanya mengalir. Terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Seolah semuanya runtuh saat itu juga. Pertahanan tinggi yang ia buat sekarang hancur berantakan, membawanya jatuh lebih dalam ke dunia yang begitu gelap, pengap. Ketidakberdayaan yang membungkusnya seakan mengambil alih segalanya.

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

Seperti sebuah mantra yang terus terucap didasar hatinya.. tapi sungguh, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun disini, saat ini. Semua akan tetap berjalan seperti yang telah mereka tulis. Takdir nyata yang kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya tak lagi mampu menghilang. Kenyataan menyakitkan yang selalu menyelubunginya tak mampu lagi tersamarkan.

Lagi. Ia menangis. Menelaah setiap rasa sakit yang bersemangat tersemat di sisa kepingan hatinya. Tersemat indah menemani luka lama yang kembali terasa menyakitkan.

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Tak peduli jika semua orang menganggapku gila.._

_Tak peduli jika pada akhirnya Tuhan akan memasukanku ke neraka.._

_Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah.. bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Kim Kibum, dan aku tau bahwa kau juga mencitaiku.. Lebih dari semua yang mereka tau..._

_._

_._

_**Still there for me**_

_._

_._

_**Ini hanyalah salah satu kisah dari ribuan kisah cinta yang menyakitkan.**_

_**Tentang bagaimana dua hati yang saling mencintai harus terikat pada hal-hal yang mereka anggap begitu tidak adil.**_

_**Meneriakan sebuah kata 'TAKDIR' bahwa sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah berasama.**_

_**Tapi apa peduli mereka? Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan 'rasa' ini untuk dinikmati? Bukankah Tuhan memberikan 'rasa' ini untuk selalu disyukuri?**_

_**Namun untuk kali ini sepertinya 'rasa' ini terlihat begitu terkutuk, bahkan Tuhan seakan enggan melihat 'rasa' yang semakin tumbuh di dalam hati mereka.**_

_**Tapi sekali lagi... Apa peduli mereka?**_

_**Yang mereka tau adalah bahwa mereka saling mencintai...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maukah kalian membaca kisah ini bersamaku?**_

_**Menyelami setiap makna yang mungkin berharga.**_

_**Mencoba mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya.**_

_**Kalau begitu ikuti aku...**_

_**Menceritakan kisah cinta yang mereka anggap tabu..**_

_**Mengisahkan perasaan manusia yang mereka anggap terkutuk..**_

_**Aku akan mengungkapkan segalanya..**_

_**Semuanya...**_

_**Bahwa sesungguhnya cinta memilki begitu banyak sisi menyakitkan..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC or DELETE?**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Jangan bunuh Hana karena berani publish ff baru padahal ff yang lain belum kelar. xP Sebuah ide harus dituangkan, guys, jadi nggak apa-apa kan Hana publish prolognya dulu. xD

Sebenarnya ini adalah ff request dari **Tiara Maya**, yang ngebet banget pengin ff Kihae berate T. xD

Gimana saeng menurutmu? Apakah prolognya terlihat menarik?

Mianhae kalau aneh, soalnya ini ff pertama eonni dengan tokoh utamanya bukan Yeye. Dan kamu juga tau sendiri kalau eonni cinta mati ma Yeye, jadi walaupun ini ff Kihae eonni tetep masukin Yeye sebagai salah satu tokoh disini. xD

Apa perlu dilanjut? Berikan saran kalian. :)

.

ps : untuk 'Please, stay with me' (mungkin) akan Hana update besok, dan untukk ff lain menyusul oke? ^^

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
